


Rainy Nights | Billy Hargrove x Male!Reader

by localspiderboy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Hawkins (Stranger Things), M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Pet Names, Reader on top, Reader receiving, Riding, Sex in a Car, billy x reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, sub Reader, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspiderboy/pseuds/localspiderboy
Summary: Nothing better than sharing a cigarette with your favorite person on a rainy night.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Original Male Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Rainy Nights | Billy Hargrove x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> @localspiderboy

Hawkins, Indiana is a small town with small-minded people. If you were born here you stayed here, close to your family, and got a useless boring job. Then settle down and start a family of your own. Maybe that was ideal for some people but not for you. 

You craved more to life than just sticking in this small town. However, things aren't all bad at Hawkins. There is one person in the whole town that understands your sentiment, who wants to leave as much as you. Billy Hargrove.

He serves as your escape from Hawkins. He is captivating and charming and somehow he makes it seem like this town isn't so small after all. Maybe it's because he's from California, or because of that tough-guy persona he has. Either way he takes away the stress that comes from living in a place likes Hawkins, and you do the same for him.

Laughter erupted from inside the Camaro that was parked on the side of the road. You leaned back in the passenger's seat, feet up on the dash, head thrown back and eyes closed as giggles left your lips. Billy always said he would kick your ass if you put your feet up on the dashboard but he always ends up letting it slide. 

He sat next to you in the driver's seat, laughter escaping from his lips as well.

"That kid was scared shitless, it was hilarious!" You took the cigarette that Billy was holding in his fingers, bringing it to your lips. A couple of small giggles still leave your mouth before you inhale the smoke deeply, holding that warmth in your lungs for a moment before exhaling. 

"He looked like he was gonna piss his pants." His head shook in amusement. Soon your laughter dies down, besides the small quiet chuckles from you, as you thought back to your day. It was silent besides the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof of the car. But the silence was nice, it made you feel like you had nothing to worry about. 

"Shit I don't want to go home." You sighed as you sunk down deeper in the chair. At home, you would have to worry about the assignments you still have to finish for school and your parents pestering you about every little thing. Here in the Camaro, it felt like this was your world and it was simple and fun.

"Let's stay here a little longer." 

Billy took the now small cigarette out of your hand, inhaling what he could before tossing it out the window. He leaned his arm against the center console, looking down at you with that charming smirk on his lips. He was also in no rush to get home. 

"Yeah, and what makes you think I don't have other plans huh?" You challenged, sitting up and leaning closer to him. An eyebrow slightly raised as his gaze moved down to your lips. 

"Oh, sweetheart—" 

His voice was low, a lustful playful tone was laced in his words and it made a shiver go down your spine. 

—The only plans you have are with me." 

By now you two were so close you could feel his breath right on your lips, all it took was for him to lean forward that caused the heated makeout session you were currently having. 

You clenched tightly onto his shirt as he held a firm grip on the back of your neck. His fingers brushing through the short hairs at your nape. Billy dominated the kiss, his skilled tongue roaming through your mouth. He knew exactly what to do to get you riled up, even with just a kiss. 

His grip on your hair tightened as he pulled away. A whine leaves your mouth as you lean forward, chasing after his lips.

The shit-eating grin on his face growing at your reaction. He licks at your lips teasingly before pulling away from you completely and reclining his chair.

"Come here, baby." He beckons you to his lap and you quickly oblige. A whisper of a curse escapes you as you sit and immediately feel his hard bulge against you. Billy held a strong grip on your waist, his hands spurring you on to grind your hips against him. Moans leaving both your lips as you do. 

Fuck even just kissing Billy and grinding against him like this could bring you to your release right then and there. However, you had no interest in ending this too soon. Unbuttoning his shirt you allowed your hands to travel across his chest. His smooth skin and toned muscles felt so good against your fingertips. You let out a pleased hum as you felt him shudder underneath you when your fingers rubbed his nipples.

You could feel his hand moving to your pants, pulling them down just enough to get them out of the way, along with your underwear and you shivered at the feeling of the cold air on your skin. Billy's lips traveled down your jaw and neck nipping and sucking, making blotches of purple and red appear. His fingers touched your lips and you immediately took them in. The saltiness of his fingers was something so addicting and you couldn't get enough. Pulling away from your neck, he looked at you as you sucked on his fingers. Eyes half-lidded as you moved your head back and forth as if his cock was in your mouth.

"Shit- look at you angel." He groaned out, his voice deep and husky. You couldn't stop the moan that resonated in your throat. Everything about Billy was sexy and he definitely used that to his advantage.

Once he was satisfied Billy pulled his fingers from your lips. He wasted no time pushing a finger into you, swallowing the moan that left your lips as he kissed you. Eagerly you pushed back against his fingers that were somehow able to pleasure you in all the right ways. 

Whispers of how good you were made you whine and clench around his fingers. 

“Fuck you’re so tight around my fingers imagine how you around my cock.” 

“Bill please-“ Your plea was cut off by Billy removing his fingers, though they were almost immediately replaced with the pressure from the tip of his cock pressing against you. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you won’t have to wait for too long.” With a hand on your hips, he helped you lower yourself onto him. The moan that left his lips was borderline pornographic and it turned you on to no end. Whispering curses and gripping hard onto Billy’s shirt as you fully sat on his dick, already feeling so full in the best way. 

This wasn’t the first time you and Billy have had sex but he still somehow leaves you breathless. “Go ahead pretty boy, fuck yourself on my cock~” His words sent a shiver down your spine, somehow adding to your arousal that was already through the roof. 

At a steady pace, you lifted yourself up only to drop back down onto him, leaving open mouth kisses and love bites on his neck that would leave a bruise. Billy’s grip on your thighs was tight, lifting his hips to meet you in the middle. He muttered groans of how good you feel around him and praise. God those nicknames he called you turned you on to no end. Pretty boy. Baby. Sweetheart. Angel. It spurred you to do better so you could hear more.

Your pace got faster as you rocked your hips harder against him and one particularly well-placed thrust had you moaning and arching your back. 

“Yeah, prince right there?” The smirk is on his face as wide as you wanted you to squirm on his lap, moving his hands to your hips he thrust up into you hard and fast, hitting your prostate every time. It was driving you nuts by this point only his name was leaving your lips coupled with moans and whines that often interrupted your words. 

Your hand traveled down to your own cock, stroking yourself at the same pace his hips were moving. You quickly felt that familiar warmth in your stomach, burying your face in his neck you whined “C-close, fuck I’m gonna-” 

Quickly Billy gripped your hair, pulling you back so that he could look at you, with his lips close to yours looking right into your eyes he chuckled. “Gonna cum on my cock baby, huh?

Fuck go ahead darling, I want you to cum for me.” It was like his words were a trigger because almost immediately you came in your hand and on Billy’s stomach, long moans and curses leaving your lips you spammed as you arched your back, breathing heavily. 

Billy didn’t let up the whole time, fucking you through your orgasm, he felt his own approaching as you clenched around him. His movements became less process as he got close and you were starting to feel the beginnings of over-sensitivity before he came into you. The moans that came out of his mouth were like music to his ears, he rocked himself slowly against you before coming to a stop. 

You laid flush against Billy’s chest, both of you panting hard with his cock still inside you. You heard a breathless laugh from him as you kissed his bare chest, his sweat leaving a salty taste on your lips. Running his fingers through your hair he pulled your head up to look at him; his curls were sticking to his forehead and a thin layer of sweat coated his skin but he still had that classic smirk. 

“Think you can go another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) maybe leave kudos or comment


End file.
